


Can We Truly Be Siblings?

by Twihard3746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Clary took a moment to think about the fact that her and Jace were together in the alternate dimension but siblings in their dimension? What if she found this odd? This story explores what would happen if Clary took a moment to think about what she knows about alternate realities.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 17





	Can We Truly Be Siblings?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters

Clary’s hand shook as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had just left Jace after learning they were siblings. She wanted her mom more than anything right now, wanted a second opinion on whether or not Jace truly was her brother. She may not know a lot about alternate universes but something about the fact that her and Jace were together in the alternate world made her think that they could not be siblings. Simon would probably have a few theories even though he wouldn’t have the answer. Magnus might though. She would have to go see him later, but right now she needed her best friend. 

“Fray? What’s going on, did you find your mom?” Simon asked. Clary sobbed. “Fray?” Simon repeated, sounding more concerned now than he had before. Clary sobbed once more. “Do you need me to come over there?” Simon asked. Clary could hear him fumbling around trying to get his shoes on. This was enough to snap her out of her stupor. 

“No, I need to see you but not here. I need to get out of this institute, can you meet me somewhere?” Clary asked, still sniffling. 

“Yeah, yeah, how about the boat docks? It’s dark so there’s no need to worry about me frying in the sun, sorry bad time for jokes” Simon said. “I’ll meet you there as soon as you can get there,” he spoke softly to her so as not to further upset her. 

“Okay,” Clary said hanging up the phone. She grabbed her stele and a seraph blade, just in case, before making her way out of the institute. On her way she bumped into Alec. She stiffened expecting him to ask where she was going but he took one look at her face before smiling softly and stepping out of her way. Clary was thankful. Though he was probably glad that he hadn’t been asked to help her. Clary continued out of the institute and activated her stealth and speed runes before making her way to the docks. She made it there about twenty minutes after she hung up with Simon. Unsurprisingly Simon was already there. He took one look at her face and gathered her into a hug. 

“I take it you didn’t find your mom?” he asked softly pulling away to look at her face. 

“No, I mean we did, but that’s not it. When we went to find her, we learned that Michael Wayland, died eighteen years ago and that the man we thought was Michael Wayland was actually Valentine. Valentine raised Jace,” she spoke. 

“Okay, shouldn’t you be with Jace then? I would think you’d want to be with him right now,” Simon said clearly confused as to why Clary was crying about this. 

“It’s what Valentine revealed. He said that Jace is my biological brother,” Clary sobbed. Simon didn’t know what to say to that so he just held her close. Simon knew he was in love with Clary and as much as he wanted to be with her, he also knew that he just wanted her to be happy. Which is why once her sobs quieted, he pulled back from her and gently pushed her hair away from her face. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. Clary shook her head. 

“No actually, that’s part of the reason I wanted to see you, when I was in the alternate world, I was with Jace in a romantic sense. I know you read comics, in all of your comics what do you know about alternate realities?” she asked. 

“Well, I’m no expert and I would suggest you go ask someone like Magnus who could truly confirm this for you, but from what I understand about alternate realities, they are similar to our own world, the biggest differences often have to do with careers, it’s not likely that a sibling relationship would change,” Simon said. Clary’s eyes widened at this. 

“That’s what I thought, I need to go speak to Magnus, will you come?” Clary looked at him pleading. Simon nodded and the two made their way to Magnus’ loft. When they got there Clary knocked on the door. 

“Magnus it’s Clary, I know you are probably busy but this won’t take long,” Clary said. The door opened almost immediately. 

“Biscuit, what can I do for you?” Magnus smiled warmly; he had really taken a liking to this group of Shadowhunters. 

“If Jace and I were not siblings in the alternate dimension could we be siblings in this one?” Clary rushed out. Magnus’ brow furrowed. 

“You shouldn’t be. Blood relations don’t change, age gaps might, for instance in one reality Izzy and Alec are a year apart but in another they could be twins,” Magnus tilted his head. “Why do you ask?” he gestured for them to sit, sensing this could take a while. It wasn’t long before the whole story spilled out of Clary. 

“I know we can’t trust anything Valentine says but this is something I’d rather get confirmed. Is there any way you can help me confirm it? A potion or something? I’ll pay you,” Clary looked towards Magnus. 

“I have a potion, thankfully it won’t take long to make, but I won’t ask you to pay me. Think of it as me paying you back for taking your memories all those years ago,” Magnus moved to begin preparing the potion. 

“Magnus, are you sure? You’ve done so much for us over the past few weeks you’ve more than made up for taking my memories, please…” Clary spoke before Magnus cut her off, continuing to mix the potion as he did. 

“I insist think of it as a favor to a friend then. I hate Valentine as much as you do and we all know that with this information Jace won’t be in his right mind, hopefully confirmation will help,” Magnus spoke. Clary thought about arguing but at the insistent look in Magnus’ eyes she nodded her acceptance. 

A little over an hour later she was standing in front of the door to Jace’s room with the potion bottle in her hand. She bit her lip before knocking on the door. Jace opened the door immediately his eyes were red rimmed and sad. Clary pushed past him into the room before he could say anything. 

“When I went to the alternate dimension our counterparts were together,” 

“Stop. I don’t think I can hear this,” Jace spoke before Clary shushed him. 

“Just let me speak,” she said and at his nod she continued, telling him what she had told Simon and Magnus before. She could see the doubt growing in his eyes. 

“But how could we,” Jace was cut off by Clary holding up the potion bottle from Magnus. 

“This is a blood relation potion; we pour it into a small bowl and each place a drop of blood into it. If it glows gold we are not related,” Clary smiled. Jace could feel a smile growing on his own lips as he slipped away to the kitchen returning quickly with a bowl. Clary immediately poured the contents of the potion into the bowl before cutting the palm of her hand with her seraph blade and letting a few drops of her blood into the potion. The potion shimmered a minute before returning to its inky blue color. Jace immediately followed suite as Clary activated her iratze and watched the cut heal up as if nothing had happened. The potion shimmered twice before gleaming gold. Jace’s face lit up before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Clary happily reciprocated the kiss. 

“By the angel, why are you kissing your sister,” Alec spoke from the doorway a look on his face that could only be described as bamboozled. Clary and Jace laughed before proceeding to explain the whole situation to him. Alec shook his head, only Clary would have some up with that being from the mundane world. “I’ll go tell Izzy the good news then,” Alec spun on his heel and made his way down the hall as Jace pulled Clary towards his bed and laid down. Clary laid down beside him with her head on his chest. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying being with each other, before Jace spoke.

“I’m so glad you aren’t my sister,” he whispered kissing Clary’s forehead. 

“Me too,” Clary said as she snuggled closer to him. 

The two feel asleep like that, glad they hadn’t let Valentine come between them and ready to face whatever he would throw at them next.


End file.
